Kingdom Hearts: Triple-Double
by VHS vs Betamax
Summary: Set after KH1 and Chain Of Memories Destiny can call anyone of any shape way or form what makes the hero a hero is a strong heart 4 kids who live a normal live on Revis Island soon get separated when one of them has dreams of a mysterious weapon called a Keyblade Now he must find his friends and battle the darkness. he will also see that his heart is tied other weilders.
1. Chapter 1 first day on Revis Island

**A/N Before I start let me thank BlazingSpiritWolf beta editing my work. **

**this is my new story my first in the Kingdom Hearts verse and I hope you can read and revisoo when your done reading the chapters**

* * *

Exel was in a little alleyway with his friends talking about something he didn't know he wasn't listening.

He was sitting on an old bar stool while his friends Drexler and Florida (a girl) were sitting on a worn out couch.

"That's terrible." Said Drexler.

"Why would someone do something like that?" Said Florida.

"I don't know but it really ticks me off what about you Exel?"

Exel snapped outta his trance and looked at his friends. "Uhh, I uh."

Drexler: " look let's just look for him and confront AJ what you say?"

"I'm in." Said Florida.

"Uh sure." Said Exel.

As they walked out of their usual hangout they decided to walk to the candy shop they saw the shopkeeper and approached her.

"Hi" said Drexler.

"Drexler how could you do something like this?" The shopkeeper said disappointingly. "You 3 were my favorite customers."

Florida chimed in "we didn't steal anything."

The shopkeep replied with "I find that hard to believe."

Drexler then spoke up again in a determined tone "then we'll prove our innocents right Florida?" He looks to her for approval she nods and says "right"

He then turns to Exel who is still zoned out Drexler notices this and gets his attention. "Hey Exel!"

"Huh?" Exel replies.

"We're gonna show we didn't steal the security cameras right?"

"Cameras? What are you talking about?" Exel said with confusion.

"The security cameras from this candy shop that helped the robbers steal hundreds of dollars." Drexler said irritated that his friend wasn't listening.

"They didn't steal any money for some reason they just stole the cameras." The shopkeeper said.

"But why would someone just steal security cameras?" Exel pondered.

"Look why don't we look for Kilmer?" Florida suggested.

"I thought we were looking for AJ?" Drexler countered.

"Well he might be a little more help also maybe he found some clues to prove our innocence."

"Guess so." Drexler conceded.

"If your looking for Kilmer he's at the park." The shopkeeper chimed in.

"That's where AJ usually is." Drexler said. "Come on."

The 3 kids ran to the park to meet they're friend.

**(Cut to the park)**

Kilmer walked on the green grass of an open spaced park, he then sat on a nearby bench and reached his hand under the seat and picked up a tapped note before he could open he saw his friends coming he quickly put it away in his jacket pocket.

"Hey Kilmer!" Drexler shouted as they approached.

Kilmer said "hey guys what's up?"

"What's up? What's up is AJ said we stole the security cameras." Florida said seething.

"Yeah I heard about that I was thinking of discussing the matter with him." Kilmer said cracking his knuckles.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Drexler said as Kilmer got up and started walking "he's usually at the outlets."

**(Outlets)**

AJ and his friends were talking as they walked around the area Exel noticed AJ and started walking towards him with Drexler, Florida and Kilmer.

AJ noticed and smiled in anticipation of this moment.

"Well look who it is."

"Can it AJ why did you tell everyone we stole?" Kilmer said.

"Why, because you did of course."

Exel chimed in "no we didn't you just love antagonizing us."

AJ: "whoa I'm not antagonizing anyone innocent Till proven guilty I always say I'm a truthest."

"Okay then prove us guilty." Drexler countered.

"Oh I will but how?"

"Replay" one of his friends said then AJ started laughing. "Yes perfect."

Exel looked around confused what he meant but then he took out a toy light saber in his jacket and ignited the blue plastic.

Usually this would draw laughs from people but since the invention of a real light saber was shown to people collided with the hipster movement where retro was cool. A toy light saber falls right into that category of cool/retro.

Also AJ was one of the best fighters on the town he was always the best in fighting with wooden swords and always beated Drexler, Exel for the fun of it the only he never picked on was Kilmer since he never met him before.

"Come on AJ you really want to do this again." Florida said now annoyed.

"Maybe if you beg I'll go easy on you."

Exel thought for a moment and realized how useless his friends time was being spent he also doesn't want to fight one of the best fighters in town he knew this would only further place himself and friends in a bigger predicament trying to beat someone up isn't going to help clear their names.

He walked forward then dropped to one knee and heard the laughter of his bullies. "Exel." Kilmer said in sadness.

Exel continued to look down until he heard a noise of a plastic clank on cement as he looked and saw a man who tripped over a box of wiffel bats one of them rolled to Exel.

He looked at it then picked it up and got into a fighting stance he changed his mind.

"Looks like someone wants to play with the big boys." AJ quipped.

AJ held his toy saber in his right hand then ignited a red light saber he then crossed them into an X and charged at Exel.

Exel quickly back peddled and put himself in the defensive.

Exel ducked a red plastic blade coming for his head then AJ kicked him in the chest sending him on his back.

But he quickly recovered and got back to his feet AJ smirked and again took a swipe of his head this time Exel chose to block his attack as now both of AJ's plastic swords locked with the wiffel bat.

AJ then head butted Exel back again both of them grabbing their heads in pain.

Drexler turned away from the fight after the sight and mumbled "nobody wins with a head-butt."

Exel recovered faster than AJ surprisingly and took his chance to be on the offensive he hit AJ on his arm making him drop his blue plastic sword then kicked it away and took another swing at his ankles connecting making AJ fall down on his back.

Exel stayed in his fighting stance waiting for him to get up which is what happened AJ again charged at him with power he swung his red blade at Exel's chest which he barely got outta the way of.

They again collided plastic trying to push the other back Exel managed to force AJ's light saber to the left side with his wiffel bat on top he then used the chance to again sweep the leg sending again his bully on his back to the sidewalk.

AJ held his stomach as he was out for the count his friends realized this and ran up to him.

"AJ's just not feeling good today...yeah that's it." One said acting nervous.

"Tournament decided." Another said.

"What tournament are you gonna tell the truth of not?!" Exel said now angry.

"Hey you stop!" Someone shouted Exel looked behind him and saw a police officer coming he and his friends quickly split up and started running away a bad idea it was to confront the enemy.

* * *

**A/N well that's it hope you enjoyed the first chapter I'm planning on a slow build up to this island here I'm basically trying to get all of the characters in place.**

**Also in other news Jon Stewart is leaving the Daily Show to work on a drama film called "Rosewater" he will be gone from June 10th till September 4th.**

**This has given me the idea of making a Daily Show of my own since the host is gone I can put a fictional character in his place as a fake replacement.**

**I might to that story too maybe have it be me under my author name or have it be with characters from the thing I'm writing it on.**

**I might do it with KH characters, Avatar Characters or Star Wars characters primarily C-3PO and R2-D2.**

**Now on to random stuff.**

**Do you guys think Jared Sullinger will be a summon option in KH3 since ha compared himself to Simba? :-D aww what am I saying they'll never be a KH3.**

**Also I like to state the reasons i named my characters these particular names I know it's not important but still wanna share my useless information.**

**Flordia- "why is my name Florida."**

**Kilmer- Val Kilmer.**

**Drexler- Clyde Drexler.**

**Exel- Nick Van Exel.**

**Also they're appearances.**

**Kilmer blond hair wears a white shirt with a blue jacket and windbreaker and wears jeans with white shoes.**

**Florida wears a teal shirt with a couple of white flowers has long red hair also wears sandals with white jean pants.**

**Drexler blue shirt, brown hair black pants red sneakers.**

**Exel black shirt, brown jeans black and white sneakers with brown hair and a Seattle Supersonic hat...yeah.**

**So anyways please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 the Second Day

**A/N I'm back updating and editing too my best of knowledge which is small :-D**

* * *

Exel, Drexler, Florida and Kilmer split up knowing to meet up at the usual spot.

they started running in different directions when they saw the police officer probably gonna arrest them for the fight.

"No shit" he thought to himself about his own thoughts "oh great I'm fighting With my mind."

He ran and looked back seeing that the police officer was more focusing on him probably cause he was the one fighting.

He ran into a clothing shop and left out straight towards its exit he was thinking of doing an old cartoon tradition of fooling your chaser by dressing up in different clothing...

Then he realized is that's a stupid idea.

So he kept running until he looked back and saw that actually the police officer wasn't following him anymore he lost him he went directly to a pay phone and put a few quarters in to call his friends to show that he's fine.

He called Kilmer first but when he picked up a bunch of static filled his side of the phone he winced at the erie sound filling his ears he decided to hang up the phone and that it was broken so he just went to the usually spot hoping they'd come back.

"This is why I need a phone." Exel said in annoyance as he slammed the phone back on the hook.

He went back to the usual spot and waited for them it was not till 8 PM that they came back after a quick talk of what happened they decided to turn in and talk tomorrow.

Exel walked back to his house went up to his room changed his cloths, took off his shoes, sat on his bed and turned on the TV.

"Hello and welcome to game 1 of the 2012 NBA Finals featuring the Oklahoma City Thunder and the Boston Celtics."

Exel: "alright here we go." (He said in anticipation.)

But then the power went out he went looked out his window and saw all of the houses in his neighborhood we're off it was all dark.

He signed in aggravation of not being able to watch TV but he later shrugged and fell asleep he dreamed of something odd but what was weird about this one was that it felt like memories...

**(Dreams)**

_"This whole town is his creation isn't it?!" (Someone in a black cloak and red spiky hair said.)_

_"Do you guys think we"ll always be together?" (A boy said in curiosity.)_

_"The heartless have great fear of the Key-blade."_

_"Oh so you do remember me I'm so FLATTERED!" (The man with red hair said as fire rose up from the ground.)_

_"Who you talking to me or Sora!?" (another person with spiky blond hair said.)_

**(Dream ends)**

Exel jolted up in his bed with a cold sweat he breathed heavily and looked at the clock it was now 9 AM he put index finger and his thumb to his forehead to rub his temples.

"Another dream about them."

He got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom that was in his bedroom , and cleaned up and dressed he brushed his teeth then came out of the bathroom looking at his TV that must have came back on later that night cause the power was back.

* * *

**"Your gonna see the Basketball IQ of Rajon Rondo right here the way how he sees through OKC's defense, splits it open then disses it to Garnett who's wide open for the jumper." (The announcer said analyzing the game.)**

* * *

Exel turned off his TV Set not really interested in the game he couldn't stop thinking about the dreams he was having he couldn't piece together what they mean but all he can understand is that all of the dialog and actions he sees in the dreams have something to do with a Key-Blade.

"I'm going crazy." (He muttered.).

He walked over to his closet and took out a green and yellow hat that said Seattle Supersonics on the front he put it on walked downstairs took some money outta his wallet and went to get breakfast.

He walked outside it was a warm sunny day as he dressed in blue short pants that covered his kneecaps and a brown shirt.

He walked into a little coffee shop not to far from his friends usual spot he took a table, sat down and after he ordered he saw Kilmer who walked in with Exel waved him over as Kilmer came.

"Hey what's up buddy?" Exel said in a joking tone.

"It's fine you heard of that power outage?." Kilmer asked.

"Yeah that has to be the 3rd time this month."

"Anyways I never gotta chance to congratulate you on beating up AJ." Kilmer said happy someone finally beat that little punk.

"It didn't do much he's still gonna tell people we stole the cameras."

"Oh that reminds me (goes into his backpack) I bought a new camera today. (Kilmer took out a new camera)

"Hey is that one of those instant cameras? I didn't know they still made those."

"They don't but I found this at a flea market this morning only was $20."

"Not bad it comes with film?"

"No I only want to look at it of course it comes with film." (He said the oblivious.)

After they ate Kilmer, Exel met with Florida, Drexler.

Kilmer show'd them his new camera as they looked at it wondering what they'd do with it.

"Hey let's go to where they hold those Struggle tournaments?" (Florida suggested)

"Isn't that where AJ usually hangs out." (Drexler ask in a more of a statement then question.)

Kilmer chimed in. "Come on if he sees Exel again he'll shake in his boots." (He said patting him on the back.)

Exel laughed a bit nervously but quietly conceded and walked with his friends to the Sandlot.

They walked in and saw that no one was there it was a big empty area all there was if you look up was a lady pouring water on her plants.

"Hey where is everybody?" (Exel wonders)

They walked around aimlessly until the looked and saw AJ with his friends Ritz, Vi walked in AJ smiled when he saw the 4 friends walking around the area.

"Your here why wanna rematch?" (AJ said signaling out Exel.)

"We're just here to see the struggle tournaments." (Exel said)

"Shut it!"

(AJ then ignited his two plastic light sabers again Exel signed as he looked for something to use to defend himself.)

Drexler looked around and saw a wooden stick with a blue wand he picks it up and threw it to Exel.

"Exel!" (Drexler threw the wand like stick at Exel he then caught it and got into a fighting stance.)

"Are we really doing this again?" (Exel said annoyed)

AJ held his stance as he waited for Exel to make his move but Exel just waited for him to do the same.

AJ in frustration threw one of his swords at Exel which he dodged but ended up on the ground then he jumped at Exel in an attempt to stab him with the plastic blade.

Exel quickly rolled outta the way then got back to his feet he swung at AJ who blocked his attack with his red blade he then kicked Exel in the chest pushing him back then AJ hit him in the head with his saber forcing Exel to the ground.

Exel body hit his body on cement he struggled to get up as he grabbed his head in pain he finally got up but then Kilmer, Florida and Drexler came up to him to make sure he was fine.

"Are you okay?" Drexler asked.

"I'm fine."

He got up and got back into his fighting stance AJ laughed at him and quipped.

"Why don't you quite?"

Exel then charged at AJ but then when AJ set up to take another wake at him somehow Exel was able to glide his way around AJ so that his back was facing him.

AJ looked around baffled as Exel didn't even know how he did it.

Exel then hit at AJ's stomach right above his ribs he stumbled sideways as Exel kicked him as he continue stumbling.

Then Exel got in front of AJ as he swung his wand on the top of his shoulders connecting AJ groaned in pain but he was able to kick him in the stomach since Exel was a foot shorter than him a usual defense kick that would hit a knee would in Exel's case hit him square in the stomach.

Exel again fell to the ground and saw his wand was out of his reach he put his hand to his nose and found that he was bleeding.

He looked up and saw AJ readying to make the final blow Exel then did a sweep kick to his ankles sending AJ to the ground as well.

Exel got up holding his side as Florida went to up as Drexler checked to make sure he was find Drexler then took Kilmer's camera and took a picture of Exel who actually smiled at the fact he beat his bully again.

"That's a good one." (Drexler quipped)

Then as Florida helped Exel to the nearby bench AJ and his friends left without saying a word.

"He's very stingy." (Kilmer said to himself)

As his friends tended to his wounds an congratulated him Kilmer walked off saying he was going to get something to drink for Exel he then opened up his note remembering to read it.

When he was far enough from his fiends he saw what it said.

* * *

_"Meet me tomorrow night at the realms where we will need to see if your ready to free yourself for a great cause."_

_-Servent Of The World_

* * *

Kilmer put the note away as he went to do his errand he knew his time was coming.

* * *

**A/N well that's it hope you enjoyed please leave a review if you read this so that I can see what you thought o this.**

**In the next chapter I will try to give more plot information and see if I do a good job in explaining the actons.**

**Anyways I also want to congratulate the Boston Bruins for sweeping the Pittsburg Penguins and advancing to The Stanley Cup Finals as they will face the Chicago Blackhawks on the 12th of this month on NBC at 8:00 PM.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Dive Into The Heart

_AL East Standings_

**W L. GB**

**BOSTON 40-26**

**NY YANKEES 37-27 2**

**BALTIMORE 37-29 3**

**TAMPA BAY 35-29 4**

**TORONTO 28-36 11**

* * *

**A/N before we begin let me thank shadowmwape for favoriting and following this story your awesome hope you keep reading and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

Exel woke up on a platform the seemed to be on top of a big tower, he was standing on what seemed like a blue glass stained floor/window with a picture of a blonde girl that looked around Exel's age, she was in a short white dress and white sandals.

He looked at her and wondered if he'd met her before. He then looked around the picture and saw that their were more people around the blond girl in circles drawings.

It show'd a boy with spiky blond hair just like in his dreams but different, he had blue eyes and also seemed like Exel's age.

"Ventus" he said to himself wondering how he thought that was his name.

Their were 3 circles around the blond girls picture one of them was a girl with blue hair and a Keyblade in her left hand...

"Aqua." Then he looked and saw a black hair, droopy looking, emo looking kid. "Terra"

He looked at those pictures more closely and wondered why does he know their names he never met these people before. "What's going?" Exel said in curiously but no fear.

_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

Exel obeyed and took a step forward then, three trapezoid shaped stoned pillars came outta the ground with a sword, a shield and a staff appearing on top of them.

The mysterious voice spoke again, Exel still didn't know where it was coming from. _"If you give it form...it will give you strength. Chose wisely_."

Exel slowly walked towards one of the pillars. He walked up to the sword seeing that he might need it to get out of here.

The voice spoke again commenting on his chose._ "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction is this the power you seek?"_

Exel held it in his hands, it surprisingly wasn't really heavy. He wielded the weapon he then looked up at the utter blackness of his surroundings and shouted. "Yes"

"_your path is set." _His sword then disappeared out of his hands then the voice said. "Now what will you give up in exchange?"

Exel walked in between of the shield, a club looking figure he thinks was a wand. Seeing how he isn't magician he went to the rod and touched it.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin you give up this power?_" Exel again looked up and said. "Yes" the wand then disappeared in his hands like the sword.

The voice then said "_you've chose the power of strength. You've given up the power of mystic. Is this the form you chose?" _Exel again said "yes"

The trapezoid stones disappeared. The floor shatters and Exel falls

down. Exel then lands on the circular floor with a portrait of What looked like a princess she had a tiara and wore a bright blue dress. A sword appeared in Exel's arm. "You've gained the power to fight use this power to protect yourself and others."

Exel's shadow suddenly came up out of the ground slowly, Exel didn't notice nor turned around. The voice warned _"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

It then said "_Behind you!" _Exel then turned around and saw a dark figure that looked like a roach, that went up to his waist. Exel backed away shocked at what he was seeing.

Exel then gets into a fighting stance and swings at the dark creature he hits it continuously until it vanishes. Exel then took a breath of relief.

But as he looks around he sees more roach looking creatures coming out of the ground. Exel then held his sword with both hands and jumped at them swinging at them as more started vanishing with each swing of his sword.

After all of the creatures were killed he turned around and saw steps appearing that looked like they lea to another circular floor. Exel walked up the steps and at one point looked down at what looked like a never ending pit he shook his head and continued walking.

After Exel climbed all the steps, got to the floor he saw a door. He walked up to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "It won't open." He said wondering why it wouldn't.

Exel then saw a treasure chest, walked to it and tapped it with his sword and opens it it was some kinda drink. Then a large crate appeared. Exel pushes and smashes it. Then a barrel appeared and Exel smashed that as well. The door then opens and lights are coming out of it as Exel enters the door. On his island where Drexler, Kilmrr, and Florida were waiting.

He walked up to Drexler first, said "hey Drexler look." Exel show'd his friend his sword but it vanished.

Drexler said "what are you afraid of?" Exel looked at him confused but answered "being alone."

Drexler then looked at him and said "is loneliness so scary?" Exel then walked away and went to Kilmer who immediately asked him. "What do you want outta life?" He thought for a few moments and answers. "To see rare sights."

Kilmer then smiled and said "is seeing rare sights so important?" Before Exel could answer Kilmer then walked away he didn't say anything.

Then he saw Florida he wondered if she was going to ask him a question.

He looked at Florida and was about to saw hi but she just spoke and ask "what's most important to you?"

Exel the said looking at her and said "you guys, you all know that." She just said in response. "Is friendship so important?"

Before he could respond the voice came up again and said. _" You're afraid of being alone. You want to see rare sights. You want true friendship. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

_Mysterious Voice: The day you will open the door is both far off and __very near._

Exel then appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of a brunet haired women in a yellow and dark blue. Exel approaches a light and group of Shadows appears. Exel manages to defeat them all in surprising ease. After that, Exel approaches the edge of the floor and suddenly a bridge of stairs revealed to the next area.

In the next area...Exel walked on the floor as the mysterious voice again warned. "The closer you get to the light, the closer your shadow becomes."

Then the shadow of Exel appeared behind him, rose up into a giant like dark creature. Exel panicked and started running away hoping that when he got to the end of the platform a new set of stairs would appear.

No dice...

The voice encouraged him._ "But don't be afraid you hold the mightiest weapon of them all."_

Exel knew he had no choice but to fight the dark creature. He let out a battle cry and ran at the monster but then everything went white.

He then suddenly regained his consciences, woke up to see himself being retrained by blue bolts around his feet, hands with his sword still in his hands.

The creature then came up and looked at him then cocked his right hand back ready to hit him. Exel thought fast and swung his sword at the monsters face as it groaned in pain as he then took him in his grip.

The restraining bolts then disappeared as again Exel thought fast where he jumped up on his arm, ran up to his face and kept hitting it cutting it with his sword.

It roared in growing anger as the creatures used his other hand to swipe at Exel who used the sword to shield himself as the hand hit him and sent him back on the floor.

Exel laid on his back in pain but somehow mustered enough energy to get up and back into fighting stance but when that happened the monster flowed over the platform as it tiled it making it turned sideways. "Ahhh." Exel exclaimed.

Just before he fell to his certain death he was able to use his sword to keep him from falling by forcing it through the glass he hung there dangling, keeping a tight grip on the sword.

The creature then flew under the platform, Exel and opened up a crystal orb looking portal as it sucked Exel in as his sword started falling off the platform.

But just before he fell in he threw his sword at the orb as it imploded on impact.

The monster was gone but what happened was Exel also destroyed anyway of getting back on solid ground, as he fell threw the darkness the mysterious voice spoke one last time.

_"So don't forget, your not alone and you will open the door."_

Again everything went white in Exel's vision he wondered to himself was this heave or hell or purgatory.

* * *

**A/N well that's all hope you enjoyed please review if you can I really wanna hear your input.**

**Let me comment on a couple sporting events that are taking place today.**

**In the NBA the Spurs hold a 2-1 lead over the Miami Heat and will attempt to take a commanding 3-1 lead in the series whether or not that will be without future hall of famer Tony Parker (hamstring) is unknown.**

**Miami hasn't lost back to back games since January of this season.**

**Miami's Lebron James hasn't scored 20 points yet in this series but is surly to bust out a triple double since Miami will certainly give him more touches with the basketball.**

**If the Spurs keep doing what they're did in game 3 they'll surly win game 4.**

**As for hockey my Bruins are facing off against the Chicago Blackhawks both teams are red hot after they're conference finals series.**

**The Blackhawks are 7-1 since falling behind 3-1 to Detroit in the second round series.**

**And Boston is 9-1 after game 6 of the first round match up against Toronto where in game 7 they overcame a four goals to one deficit with 10 minutes left in the final period.**

**My prediction is Boston in six.**


	4. Chapter 4 All ends with beginnings

_AL East Standings_

_W L. GB_

_BOSTON 41-28_

_BALTIMORE 39-29 1.5_

_NY YANKEES 37-30 3_

_TAMPA BAY 35-32 5_

_TORONTO 30-36 9.5_

**A/N I'm back updating again I just wanna say that when I played KH1 I would pick the staff and give up the sword that makes the game a little easier when it comes to the health bar just saying.**

* * *

Exel awoke from his slumber he looked around and saw that he was back in the usual spot. He looked around a little groggy then yawned as he put his head back on the arm of the couch.

Then he sees Florida come across his vision "Hi" she says with a smile as Exel jolts up and groaned in slight pain as he held his stomach.

"Whoa." He said almost falling off the couch as Florida started giggling as she picked up the ice pack off the floor.

"You still need this?" She asked referring to the ice pack.

Exel tried to get up to see if he could move, he carefully got up and walked around the room. He limped a little but was able walk without much of a hassle besides the limp. "I think I'm fine thank you though."

"That's what friends are for." She said as she took a seat on a bar stool.

Exel turned her head back at her saying that. When he heard her say back there at whatever that place was.

He looked at her, he knew what she said back there "is friendship really that important" she said it without a hint of emotion just like Drexler, Kilmer they were shooting him down when it was them asking the personal questions.

Was it really them he wondered? I mean allot of things happened in there...was it all just in his head?

He must of been looking at her for a while cause she broke the silence with "are you still dreaming?" She jokingly asked.

He quickly snapped outta his trance as he tried to gather himself. "Uh what?" He said nervously.

"You know you sure do talk allot in your sleep Exel."

He walked over to her and sat down on the couch. "I do?"

She put her hands on her knees and said. "Yes you do, you kept murmuring about about a voice and creatures."

"Oh sorry about that." He said embarrassed.

"It's alright." She said as Exel turned his head and saw a book on the table next to a pen.

He noticed it, picked it up and looked at it "Did you draw this?" He asked.

The drawing show'd him standing over AJ, who was on the ground his smiled as he remembered what transpired not maybe an hour ago.

The drawing was really good quite professional to him, she drew his white sneakers right down to the aglet, she drew his pants including the pockets and also put the brown shirt everything looked exactly like the photograph.

The one thing she didn't draw though was the Supersonic hat "maybe Florida's not that big of a Supersonic fan?" He thought.

"You like? I know it's not perfect but..." She was cut of by Exel. "No no it's great actually look you even drew my nose bleed right." He then pointed to the little red line right under his nose and laughed a bit.

"You really think so?" She asked With a smile growing on her face.

Exel knew she was always on her little sketch book, drawing everything from us to people walking by he never bothered to ask her about what she was drawing and now he really felt bad about that.

Florida was always the shy one of the group, talking rarely only when spoken too. Yet him, Drexler and Kilmer have been friends with her as long as they can remember usually silence won't get you friends but she was always there for them when we were down, she is sorta the anchor of the group.

He loved this drawing it made him want to see more.

"Of course this is so cool I look like Rocky Balboa." He said excitedly.

"Who?" She cocked her head.

Before Exel could answer he saw that Drexler came in. "Hey your up." He said as he handed him a bottle of water. Exel thanked him and took it.

"How long was I out." He asked as he drank out of the bottle."around an a few hours its 2:00 now." That made Exel jolt a little as he remembered the voice said his journey would begin at dawn which was near.

He shrugged it off and just passed it off a dream. "So a while huh?" He said.

"Anyways I think we should go look for Kilmer he's been gone for a while."

"Kilmer's gone?" Wondered Exel.

"Yeah and he ain't answering his phone so come on."

As both Florida and Exel got up Drexler was the first one out as Florida was the second but before she left the spot she suddenly looked exactly like that girl she saw on the circular floor.

Blonde hair, blue eyes and a white dress down to her knees with blue Sandals except there the sandals were white.

"Exel come on." Florida said as He shook his head he then got up and stated walking out of the usual spot with still a bit of a limp but feeling allot better.

* * *

**(Unknown area)**

"I've been to see him." Someone who was wearing a brown cloak as he talked to another man in a black cloak.

"You've grown attach to that little glitch." The dark cloaked man said as the other person just stayed quite as the hooded man continued. "In due time my apprentice he will be along side you."

"To gain is to lose and to lose is to gain." The brown cloaked man said.

"The darkness is soon coming forth you best get him out of here if you value his and your lives."

"Why is he so important." The other wondered.

"He is a very irreplaceable tool we need to use to screw in the last bits of necessary resources to reach our goals." He said in a cold lifeless tone.

"What about the witch." The other wondered again.

"She's been very useful up to this point...terminate her we will." The brown cloaked figure jumped at hearing that but complied as he then turned away when the other hooded figure gave him the nod as he left.

* * *

**(Back on Revis island 2 hours later)**

The sun was starting to set as the kids were still looking for their friend.

They first went to a bunch of shops like candy, hardware and appliance shops seeing if the shopkeeps have any idea on his whereabouts.

But no dice...

They walked around going to the docks where they saw Kilmer sitting down looking at the sun set, the water flow. "Hey Kilmer!" Shouted Drexler as Kilmer turned his head.

"Exel your looking better." Kilmer said as he turned his head back to the sea."

"What you doing here?" Asked Exel he was kinda peeved that his friend left him wounded but didn't wanna bring that up yet. He didn't wanna make a scene in front of his friends.

"Just thinking...I... I'm wondering something." Kilmer said still looking straight at the sea as his friends took their seats with him.

The orange glow from the sun shined on the water as Exel was mesmerized by the beautiful image. "What you've been wondering about?" Asked Drexler.

Kilmer shook his head, got up and began walking off the dock. "Nothing important come on we're burning daylight."

"Alright let's go." Said Florida as they all got up Drexler then asked "where too?"

Kilmer just waved his hands at them and said "wherever anyways better than here." Exel still looking at the sea said. "I don't know man this views pretty good."

Kilmer took another look at the orange water and asked to his friends. "Do you guys think we'll always be together?" Everyone turned they're heads, including Exel who commented "huh where did that come from?" To which Kilmer just shrugged and walked away.

The rest of the gang decided to go get some ice cream and head back to the usual spot they all sat around either on a busted couch or bar stools.

They were all silent as they all ate their frozen treats all of them had sea- salt ice cream... Except Exel.

"So Exel." Florida said getting his attention as he turned his head. "Huh"

"Why didn't you get sea-salt ice cream?" Asked Florida.

He looked at his ice cream and saw it was a chocolate-vanilla swirly in a cup, he looked at them and smiled. "Because I'm the coolest guy" he tried to joke but no one was laughing it was dry as a script of a Star Wars prequel. "Dammit" he murmured which made everyone chuckle a bit at his discontent.

"So Kilmer where'd you go?" Asked Drexler to which Kilmer stopped licking his treat and just looked blankly out in the distance.

"Just out to the docks." But Drexler said. "No why'd you leave me and Florida to help Exel?

Kilmer then got angry as he threw his ice cream on the ground not wanting to ask the question. "I don't need this.!" Exel got up and talk to him but he just ignored him.

Kilmer just walked away as Exel was going to go follow him but he figured the effort was pointless. All he could do was to let this blow over.

"What's his problem?" Asked Drexler angry that Kilmer just walked away. "He's just in one of his moods." Said Exel as he re-took his seat on the bar stool.

The friends talked for a bit but realized that it was getting dark out and that they should probably be getting home.

As Exel said goodbye to his friends he walked back to his house only to encounter someone. Exel turned a corner and heard a voice.

"This world is non-existent" Exel turned his head upon hearing the cold, dark tone voice trying to find where it was coming from.

"What?"

"This world would be a great breathing ground for us to...make us whole." The figure continued.

Exel then ran back to his house as fast as he could trying to escape the figure hoping he can make it.

When he finally got home he locked his door, went into his hallways coat closet, went into his parents tool box and took out a hammer then went upstairs.

Locking his bedroom door he soon got in his bed with the covers over his head with the hammer close to his chest.

As he slept he squirmed against the covers having nightmares of his last nightmare, the voices he's heard.

* * *

**(Dreams)**

_"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. "_

_"All worlds begin in darkness, and all_

_so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows,_

_consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the_

_darkness whence it came."_

_"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom...!"_

* * *

**(Dream ends)**

Exel was awakened by the sounds of a loud thunderstorm approaching, he opened his window by his bed. He looked outside to see dark clouds, and lightning running across the skies.

He closed the window and tried to go back to sleep but after he did that he saw a roach looking creature the same one in his dreams. He gasped in fear and looked around to see more of them he looked down too see his hammer and took it out to defend himself.

He took his first swing at the creature but it just went right through him, the creature didn't even flinch as it just pounced on him and sent him out his window landing on a near by roof top.

Exel looked around to see that the creature was gone and to add to his relief he saw Kilmer standing over him holding a blade of some kind as he destroyed the creatures with ease.

Kilmer offered his hand to Exel, he took it they looked off into their island to see a houses being sunken down into dark portals. "What's going on?!" He asked Kilmer.

"The time has come Exel." Kilmer said as if taking this all in.

Exel quickly remembered his friends Drexler, Florida he grabbed his hammer readying himself to find them. "Come on we got to find the others!" He yelled as the storm grew more, more powerful.

"It's too late for them. We need to get outta here." Kilmer said in a calm tone.

"What are you saying we need to look for them!." Again exclaiming as he started running.

"They're all coming with us!" Kilmer said in what sounded like determination. "This world will return Exel." Kilmer then reached out his hand to Exel as a black hole swarmed around him.

Exel panicked but quickly gathered himself to grab his friends hand and try to pull him back, but he realized he couldn't he can't move a hole surrounded him! He couldn't comprehend what was happening.

He reached for Kilmer's hand with all with effort but he just stood there waiting for him...as the holes started sucking going on to their shoulders Exel finally gripped his hand with his friends.

But once that happened Kilmer just vanished as did the black holes leaving Exel alone to fend for himself.

But when he looked down in his hands was..."A key-blade..." He said now knowing his dreams are coming alive, he quickly got himself back to what was happening and ran off the roof to look for his friends

He turned around to see more roaches coming for him, he started swing his Key-blade like a baseball just trying to hit anything. When he disposed of them he found a latter and got off the roof top.

He started running down the streets of his island shouting the names of his friends. "Kilmer, Florida, Drexler!" He shouted as he ran like the wind. But as he ran more and more creatures came up from the ground halting him.

"Somebody anybody help!" Someone shouted as Exel turned around after deposing of another dark creature to see it was Drexler who was covered in those roaches possibly eating him!

He started running to him as fast as he could but when he got just close enough to try and help him, Drexler was gone leaving only the roaches behind. "No no..no!" Exel said in fear of what just occurred.

His sad face soon turned into a evil one as he mercilessly killed all of the creatures that came in his way. He wasn't letting those " Sons of bitches" stealing another one who's close to him.

"Florida." He shouted over and over again until he came across his friends usual spot. Something in him told him she was there.

He ran into the alleyway actually finding here being held by a figure in a black cloak holding her by the arm as he opened up a worm hole he guessed it too be.

The figure noticed Exel and commented. " you made it thought you were going with this world."

Florida tried to get outta his grasp but failed at ever attempt She looked at him and warned. "Exel! Don't lose your heart , your not alone we'll all be find promise" she said begging his friend not to engage with her capture.

"Let her go!" Exel yelled as he started running at the dark cloaked figure as he was attempting to take a swing at his head but he just was easily shoved aside into submission.

"See you soon my friend." The figure said as he shoved Florida into the portal. She then elbowed him in the gut to give her just enough time to throw a piece a paper as Exel so that the kidnapper wouldn't realized, the figure recovered and shoved her in the portal leaving Revis to fall.

* * *

**A/N well that was long hope you liked it please please please leave a review I really want one just one review for any chapter just to know how I'm doing.**

**Today in sports the Bruins my bruins are facing Chicago in an attempt to tie the series 1-1 and send it back to Boston. Personally I believe we can still win it I mean we're only down one game I mean last time we were here we went down 2-0 going home and looked how that ended.**

**Anyways hope my bruins win, even if they lose the series (hopefully not) I still have respect for this squad it was a fantastic season.**


	5. Chapter 5 Traverse town

_AL East Standings_

_W L. GB_

_BOSTON 44-29_

_BALTIMORE 41-31 2.5_

_NY YANKEES 38-31 4_

_TAMPA BAY 36-37 7_

_TORONTO 34-36 8.5_

**A/N welcome to chapter 5 now I your wondering why do I use words**

**To describe the heartless as "monsters" "creatures" and "darkness roaches" etc is because I wanna give an idea on what little Knowledge Exel has of his new surroundings.**

**Anyways please enjoy.**

* * *

As Revis slowly fell into darkness, Exel laid on the ground still knocked out as it looked as if he would go down with his world.

As he laid there he Keyblade glowed into a bright white light incasing Exel within the light transporting his off the lost island.

**(Disney Castle)**

"Pluto! Pluto! Where could he be?" Queen Minnie wondered as she searched the Castle and the grounds looking for her dog. "Pluto!" She shouted one more time.

She walked around the grounds for what had to be the umpteenth time when she heard a crumpling sound. "Huh?" She looked down at her feet to see a piece of paper. She picked it up and started reading.

_"Your dog will be needed for some time but don't fret we will return him soon in one piece."_

_Signed-Dark Realm._

"Oh dear I hope somebody finds him soon." Queen Minnie said in worry.

**(Unknown area)**

Exel was awakened by a dog licking his face continuous times he chuckled a bit as he patted the dogs head. "Okay..okay stop." He said in laughger.

He looked up still drowsy in what appeared to be an alleyway his back against a brick wall to support his weight.

He looked around groggy and tired as he closed his eyes again. "What a dream" he said as he slowly drifted back to sleep then the excited dog jumped on his chest waking him up completely, bringing him to attention of what is happening.

"Wha..that wasn't a dream. What happened to my home. Do you know where we are?" He looked at the dog with the idiocy to think he could talk.

He looked at the dogs mouth to see it with a piece of paper, Exel took the paper and opened it. It was the drawing that show'd Exel, Drexler, Kilmer at the usual spot.

He looked at it mesmerized. He just lost his island, his home, and his friends Drexler's probably gone with Kilmer too as for Florida... He has no idea.

He put the paper in his pocket and looked down to see a huge object in his lap "a Key-Blade" he said in wonder. It had the appearance of a wooden stick...but in a key shaped form?

It also had a rake thing at the top of it...it was weird, it was a weird weapon.

The dog barked and chased its tail why was he so excited Exel wondered but he just shrugged it off its a dog they're usually excited for relatively pointless reasons.

He used the wall to help himself up to stand as he saw the dink, drab and dingy ally he was in, the yellow dog barked again as it ran away. "Hey wait!" Exel shouted as he gave chase.

He ran after the dog who ran into what looked like a small town. Exel saw the dog run down to the first floor of the town as he did too but he tripped on the stairs landing on his Key-blade breaking his fall...but it still hurt.

"What the?" He looked and saw his shoe lasses were untied he looked at his shoes in annoyance. "On bravo mr. White string you've managed to make me a victim of Nickelodeon kids show humor." He said to his inanimate object like a crazy person.

He quickly tied his laces but when he was done he saw the dog was gone he held his chest which still hurt from the fall as he saw a sign that said accessory shop Exel decided to go in there to ask where he was.

He walked in to see a man behind the counter who looked like John Adams...

The store looked very colonial, there was a fire place, a simple coffee table laid out by some sofa's and some glass casing covering jewelry.

"Good day sir how can I help you...aw, it's just a kid." The shopkeep said in disappointment.

Exel frowned in annoyance. "I'm not a kid and the names Exel!"

"Whoa settle down there." The shopkeep said, holding his hands up in defense. "Why the long face, Exel? You lost or something?

"Yeah where are we?" He asked

As the shopkeep told Exel of the place he was in, he found out he was in Traverse town another world?

"So Colonial this is another world?" Exel said humoring the crazy guy.

"Don't call me a Colonial whatever that is and yes it is."

"Okay well thank you sir." Exel turned to walk away, making the crazy signal to himself.

He walked outside looking at his surroundings everything looked old country.

There was a cafe...or at least he thinks its a cafe I mean there's tables right flipping outside being candle lit so what can they be?

He walked around a bit more to see if he can find a landmark to find out where exactly he was. He would of asked the shopkeep but he weirded him out too much.

He saw a street sign that said "First district" then another that pointed to the stairs that said "second district" he walked around a bit more deciding to go to the next so called "district"

On the way he bumped into a pedestrian who dropped their purse in the collision. "Oh sorry ma'am." Exel said picking up the ladies purse.

The women wore a green and white dress with long blond hair who seemed only to mumble a response to his apology. "So you new around here." She said nonchalantly.

Exel looked at her confused at what she had met and just handed her purse back with a nod. The women took that as a yes.

"So how'd you get here?" She asked taking her purse.

"I have no idea." He said questioning why he is here and not dead.

"Well then you must of lost your world."

Oh great another wacko. "Huh?"

"People who lose their home worlds and are lucky to escape the darkness always end up here in Traverse Town the land of the lost."

"Well thanks for clearing that up for me Ma'am. So where you from?" Exel asked in curiosity, how could he know if everyone's nuts if you don't ask the people you suspect of being nuts questions?

The women just snarled at him and walked away in disgust leaving a confused kid to wonder what he do.

Exel walked to the door that leads to the second district, he pushed the doors open as he began to walk out. He took his first few steps into a new area of "Traverse Town"

Exel looked around again and saw the yellow dog running by him but this time with a bone in his mouth and a note attached to his collar. Exel decided to give chase as the dog again started running.

"Hey wait up." He said getting ready to run but then he encountered the dark or roach or monsters or creatures that came from the ground. "There here too?!" Exel shouted in worry but composed himself to get into fighting stance.

The creatures jumped at Exel with a bloodlust in their blank yellow eyes as one after the other jumped at Exel, who was able to defend himself by swinging up at them and kept moving to avoid being an easier target.

The odd thing was that at least at Revis he could defeat a couple of these things and they'd be gone for a while but here they just kept multiplying.

Exel again saw the K-9 running down the stairs to ground level which he took direct notice of as he started running down after him.

But the more steps he took the more monsters that appeared to stop him. Then when things looked like it couldn't get worst new creatures came up outta nowhere.

There was a dark one that is in solider attire and a big fat round one that was running right at him! Exel held his Keyblade in defense as he screamed in horror.

"So this is how it ends for me" he thought. "Being smushed by a fat monster.

Exel shielded himself as best as he could bracing for impact as he closed his eyes. But at the last half-second he heard a growl he opened his eyes to see the dog who he had been chasing who jumped at the horrific thing stoping it in its tracks and sending it on his back.

Exel got then composed himself again and went behind the fat monster figuring it couldn't kill him from the backside. He went behind and started swing at the monster until it proofed away.

Exel smiled in thankfulness to the little dog that saved his life but it was short lived as he saw more creatures coming up and more fat creatures surrounding them.

Exel again set himself up as one fat monster started running at him at full speed. Somehow Exel was able to glide around him to get behind the fat one hitting his back continuously as more creatures surrounded him.

"They keep coming whadda I do!?" Exel screamed, he looked back at the door to the first district to see that the door has been closed off by metal bars closing him off from escape.

Exel braced for his end as more creatures surrounded him.

"Enough" someone said as all the creatures disappeared.

Exel looked around confused as what has happened but looked up too see a man with white hair and yellow eyes in a black cloak staring down at him.

Exel waved awkwardly at him. "Uhh hi" the man continued to stare at him with a blank expression on his face.

"So you must be the boy from Revis." The man said.

"Umm yes." Exel said nervously as he continued. "Anyways thanks for the help but I uh need to get back to the first street...I mean district so uhh bye." The wielder said as he started running.

But he was stopped by a invisible barrier seeking him in he looked around seeing more of the barriers appear before his eyes. "Who...who are you?"

"my name is Ansem."

* * *

**A/N well that's it hope you enjoyed please please review I'm begging you here just a review one review.**

**But it's up to you.**

**Game 7 of the NBA Finals will be tomorrow kinda pointless to have one I mean the Spurs are emotionally drained from last game when they blew a shot to win it after countless fuck ups so it sucks to say but it's gonna happen the Heat are going to win.**

**And what makes it worse is that it was Ray Allen who saved the day I didn't even hate him leaving the Celtics. But que sera sera.**

**As for NHL the bruins look to take a 3 games to 1 lead against Chicago tonight as they try to go to Chicago for a possible deciding game 5.**

**Hopefully the Bruins keep doing what they're doing cause right now they look indestructible. **


	6. Chapter 6 Run!

_AL East Standings_

_W L. GB_

_BOSTON 44-31_

_BALTIMORE 42-31 1_

_NY YANKEES 39-33 3.5_

_TAMPA BAY 38-35 5_

_TORONTO 35-36 7_

* * *

**Welcome to another chapter of Triple Double this will mainly be a scene hopefully showing Exel's inexperience with fighting real powerful opponents rather than his normal worlds scrubs and random heartless.**

* * *

"Who..who are you?" Said Exel as he tried running through the invisible wall uneventfully.

"I am Ansem!" The figure said as Ansem shot a fire bolt straight at Exel which he wasn't ready for. He held his Key-blade pointing at Ansem not knowing what to do.

Without Exel's knowledge his Key glowed and let off a sphere of light shooting at Ansem's fire blast as the two collided magic spells collided a blast erupted from the impact but only sent Ansem back hitting the Gizmo shop.

Exel looked in amazement and shock as the barriers vanished. "Cool! How'd I do that?" He said as he looked at his Key-blade but he didn't have allot of time to think of it cause Ansem was getting up, he also looked more angry than before.

Ansem took flight once again Hovering over the inexperienced bearer, as his anger got the best of him and he let loose blue fire straight at him.

Exel jumped outta the way quick enough to witness a jewelry shop going down in blue flame. He started running like the wind trying desperately to find a way out of this district.

Ansem then teleported behind Exel and pushed him off the second floor falling on his shoulder nearly breaking from the fall he slowly got up to witness another barrier set for him. "Trapped again" he thought.

He looked over for a half second to see the blue flame from the shop was gone as Ansem let off a blizzard spell cooling the flames.

"Well at least he thinks twice on causing collateral damage." Exel quipped as Ansem looked at him and snapped his fingers to show more Shadow creatures or Monsters whatever it was come up from the ground. "What are these things?" Exel said

"Why their Heartless of course." Ansem said laughing.

"Heartless?" Exel looked only to see Roach heartless appearing as one jumped at him ready to claw his face, but he quickly swatted it away like a fly as more approached.

He defeated most of the heartless creatures as the barrier again vanished as Ansem flown and landed to where Exel was not 30 feet way.

"You've gotten sloppy Roxas." Ansem said with a laugh.

"Who?" Exel said in confusion. "Who you talking about?"

"Why are you here your supposed to be with Sora." Ansem said angrily.

Exel didn't say a word but just looked at him and thought. "Oh great another nut."

"You really don't remember do you. Okay I'll meet you half way kid what's your name?" Ansem said coldly.

"None of your business now leave me alone!" Exel then set his feet and lifted his key to try to mimic a fire blast or a sphere attack like last him.

But sadly nothing, zip, nada. "Oh crap." He said with his voice also cracking like a teen probably cause he is one.

Ansem held his laughter in and commented dryly. "You may be Roxas but you sure aren't the same fighter as he was, here let me show you how your suppose to attack." He let off a black orb as he yelled "force!" As it hit Exel screaming as he flying went.

He went through the window of what looked like a hotel, the glass cut his arms and his face as he bled from the left cheek. He got up holding his sides and opened the nearest door to get away surprisingly it wasn't locked.

He slammed the door shut and breathed heavily with his back against the red door. "I can't do this...what does this guy want?" Exel then looked at he doors eyehole to see Ansem entering the hall which caused Exel to lock the red door.

He looked around the room to see where he could escape, he saw a patio door as he quickly opened it getting him out of the room and back outside. He continued breathed heavily as he looked around looking for a way to get away of his possible killer.

He looked back to see Ansem who blew the red door open and spotted Exel who didn't think twice on jumping off the porch. With luck he landed on a roof that wasn't too far from his jumping off point he then enjoyed an easier time getting back to ground level.

"Roxas! If you don't do anything Sora might be gone." Ansem said expressing concern for a close friend Exel guess, he then yelled back. "I don't give a fuck about Sora!"

Exel then saw a tunnel that looked like where the sewage goes he again didn't think twice on running in as his hunter followed. "You don't care? Roxas I know your there!"

"I'm not Ramon!" Exel yelled back getting the name wrong.

He ran in the dirty water getting on his brown pants he could hear the footsteps of the man coming closer and closer.

Exel saw what looked like a mini castle that looked like it led to somewhere with him meeting a dead end he had no choice as he ran up the stairs to wherever it would lead.

He ran to hear Ansem rambling on about Roxas importances as Exel could have cared less. But he knew he was coming closer as Exel was backing himself into a wall literally.

There was no where else to go he was trapped again Exel looked around and panicked again as Ansem came closer till he finally caught him in a corner. "Well it looks like the virtual you has no idea who you really are well no matter I'm sure we can fix that." Ansem then stepped closer.

Exel held his key-blade pointing directly at Ansem cowering against the wall. "Get...get back!" He yelled over and over. "Get back...Get back!" A light sphere came from his key again in the nick of time as it set Ansem back falling down the stairs as Exel saw the ground he was standing on was flying off the ground!

He opened his eyes to see his was in what appeared to be an abandoned study. He walked over to a table when he spotted the dog sleeping under it with the note still attached to his collar.

He carefully took it and opened the paper and began reading it.

_"Exel let me be the first to welcome you to your new journey once you reach your final destination you will surely be ready for the road ahead."_

_"You should know that you will encounter some dark creatures that are known as Heartless. They are people who fell to the darkness in their hearts, basically to clarify they served in heaven and now serve in hell."_

* * *

"Well that's lovely." Exel turned the paper over to the other side and continued reading.

* * *

_"Nobodies are born when a Heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. However, only those with a strong will in their original forms"_

_"I will be telling you where to go on your travels so you can stay on your path, i will also be giving you more information on the other worlds you will encounter on your travels. Remember be mindful."_

_"Your first world you shall go is Twilight Town world that might seem built out of irony for you anyways. I have set up a transport for you in the Study go now."_

_Signed-Gatty_

* * *

After reading the paper he crumbled it up and threw it at the walls as he continued to look around mulling over listening to the order or not.

He continued browsing until he found a item that was a satchel he picked it up, it looked dusty and beat up as Exel blew it off when a name appeared on it. "Merlin" he put his hand into the bag since he felt weight in it to find a small pouch labeled "munny"

"Can't even spell money right." Exel quipped. "Well I can't stay here for ever that maniacs gonna eventually find me and how am I suspose get to Twilight Town from here?"

agyer he said that his Key-Blade glowed like on Revis incarcerating him in light. Exel looked around only seeing white, he looked at his arms to see the cuts Being healed his wondered what was going on he didn't bother panicking cause he wondered what's the point? he just closed his eyes as the light took him wherever.

* * *

**A/N well that's it hoped you enjoyed and let me beg you again please leave a review just one review it's not that hard help me out.**

**this was also a rewrite I was going to dedicate the next chapter to Exel getting back into the first district but I think it would make more sense for the transport to be in the study.**


	7. Chapter 7 Twilight Town

_AL East Standings_

_W L. GB_

_BOSTON 49-34_

_BALTIMORE 45-36 3_

_NY YANKEES 42-37 5_

_TAMPA BAY 41-39 6.5_

_TORONTO 40-40 7.5_

* * *

Ansem entered Merlin's study just in time to see his target leave the world to another. He pounds his fist on the table in frustration grinding his teeth after he escaped.

"You will get your chance at him soon Ansem. But I will need to break him in." Ansem turned his head around to see a figure in a black cloak he looked with slight amusement. "Gatty."

Gatty laughed. "Well I was never good at keeping multiple identities." Ansem stared at Gatty. "Then take off the hood."

"Now..now that would ruin the whole point of this now would it?" Gatty said with a mocking tone.

"Where are you taking him?"

"No information you need to know, now if you value your live dear Riku stay away from my experiment." Ansem shocked, but was more angry at him referring him as his old identity he withdraws his blade as he chargers at Gatty who leaves the scene by entering a black portal leaving Ansem...

**(Twilight Town)**

Exel found himself on the ground of an allyway to his relief, shock his wounds has healed and he doesn't see Ansem anywhere near his location. He takes a breath in relief to get to his feet and take in his surroundings.

He looked down to his lap to see his Key-blade was gone but he didn't pay much mind too it as he slowly got to

his feet.

He used the brick wall on the left of him to lean on soaking in the chance of relief.

It wasn't long lived though as a huge rock molded ball came out of nowhere and nearly hit Exel who barley jumped out of the way. "Whoa"

He looked at the wall behind him walking towards it putting his palm on the face of the wall as another cement ball came out of the wall a few feet from where he was standing.

"Hey kid!" Exel turned around seeing a kid who looked a little younger than him. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with a black headband, sporting black hair and blue jeans.

"So you were the one doing this." The child said in accusing tone. Exel pointed his index finger to his own chest not understand what he is saying. "Me?"

"Yeah you how'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

The kid walked to the wall pointing at as another ball came out. "That."

Exel shrugs his shoulders and dryly comments "it wasn't me." As he now starts walking away to explore more of the Town the kid ran to him. "He wait up." He caught up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We got off on the wrong foot there." He extends his hand. "I'm Pence you?"

Exel meets his hand. "Exel. So what's this contraption?" He said taking another look at the wall before starting to walk again as Pence follows him.

"It's one of the seven wonders?" Exel looked at him confused. "What's that?"

Pence slams both his hands on top of his head. "You don't know what the seven wonders are?" Exel mimics Pence's actions in annoyance. "No I don't." As he again starts walking Pence then offers. "Why don't you go with us to find the other six wonders?"

Exel turned around. "There's six of them?" Pence then corrected. "Seven actually but you get know what I mean."

"Guess so but I'll have to decline see ya." Exel than began to walk away as Pence waved goodbye.

Exel walked for a half a mile talking to people on the street trying to get an answer for where he was.

"Excuse me ma'am do you know where I am?" But he got no answer he continued going around asking people walking by, but getting no answer.

"Excuse me sir do you know what this place is?" Exel asked stopping another guy on the street. The man just replied "On a planet." He than walked away to which Exel sarcastically said. "thanks."

"Probably should have asked that other guy what's his face where I am." He thought out loud.

"Names Pence." Pence show'd up again but this time with friends. A blonde haired kid with a biker looking, dark green jacket and a girl with long brunette hair who looked a little like Florida again Exel just shook off the coincidence.

Exel held up his hands in defense thinking they were going to gang up on him. "Listen I don't want any trouble?"

Pence just smiled and said "we don't want trouble we just heard your lost so we thought we'd help you get acquainted with Twilight Town." One of his friends then chimed in. "Names Hayner." Another introduced themselves the girl said. "My names Olette."

Exel put his hands back down to his sides and introduced himself as well. "Exel, did you say Twilight Town?"

"Yeah where else did you think you were?" Hayner said.

"This place is sure a colorful one." Exel commented on the Towns color scheme. The houses all looked like ginger bread houses to him and the streetlights look liked big gum-balls.

Everyone just looked at him like he was weird. "What you mean by that?" Pence said. "Oh nothing."

Olette then suggested. "Listen why don't you hang with us like Hayner said try to get to know the place."

Exel thought it was logical to do that it would be good to know this place. "Sure I'll go with you guys."

Pence then walked up to him and gave him a piece of paper Exel just looked at his hand wondering what it was. "It's had your name on it Exel right?"

Exel then took the note and opened it up to see what it said it was signed Namine.

But it wasn't a note it was a drawing a drawing of a old house. It looke banged up with the paint chipping and the houses foundation caving in slightly slanting to the left.

There were images of people there too, there was a spiky haired kid with a Key-blade like his, a duck with a club-like wand and a dog with a huge shield.

Hayner walked over to Exel to get a peek at the drawing and asked. "Who are those people."

"I don't know." Exel said blankly.

"Who's Namine?" Hayner again asked to which Exel just replied with a shrug. Pence walked over to the two and commented that the drawing looks allot like the old abandoned mansion in the woods.

They conversed about its similarities and said that the people on the paper looked familiar some how too which Exel thought the same.

"Hey why don't we take you there we we're planning on going there anyways." Olette suggested.

Pence then shot down the idea. "We can't go there now we have to find the other six wonders." Hayner than groaned. "They're just myths Pence there ain't nothing supernatural about these places."

"Oh then how do you explain the drawing looking exactly like the old mansion if Exel's never been here before." Pence responded.

Hayner then poked his index finger to Pence's chest and said. "Exel didn't draw the picture the girl did what's her face."

Olette then corrected Hayner. "Namine."

"Whatever."

Exel then played the role of peacekeeper and said. "I'm okay with looking around town for the other six whatever things i can wait if its that important."

"Alright then lets go."

Exel then muttered. "Jesus." As they began walking he quietly asked Olette why was it so important to them to find the supernatural?

She then answered that it was for they're assignment for independent studies to which Exel didn't bother to go further into he just lost an interest to care at least he isn't being chased by a crazy man which was all he could ask for at this moment.

Though worried about his friends he knew only one thing. He knew Drexler was dead and knew that Kilmer was close for some reason.

Also that Florida was captured he knew he had to try to save them but he thinks since this world seems more supernatural than his he might find the answers to his questions.

**(The old Mansion)**

Diz was looking over his computer in the real Twilight Town overseeing the now quarantined world in Darkness. It's best that this world for now is isolated.

But something caught his eye it was a image that one of his observers caught that made his mind go.

It was another Key-blade wielder he thought as he saw a child back against a wall with it in his lap while he was watching Traverse Town a shock that he spotted another wielder.

One of his observers Ansem came back as he came through a portal in his laboratory. "Did you gather any information?"

To which Ansem replied. "No he was more interested in running than talking."

"Did you try forcing the information out of him?" Diz asked.

"That was my first instinct."

"Wrong move it was but perhaps it's my fault for no catching these new identities cropping up."

"We have a new problem on our hands." Ansem told Diz about Gatty the new Organization member at least that what Ansem thought since he seemed to have motivations similar to them.

But Diz shot down the possibility with the notion that its more likely that this man was a lone worker with a different set of goals in place of darkness and only darkness.

When Ansem offered to look for the boy again Diz shook off the idea and just said for the boy to find things out for himself.

* * *

**A/N well that's it folks hope you enjoyed a slow chapter rather than another fight sequence.**

**Well my Bruins lost the Finals a week ago it sucks to experience that.**

**So close yet to far but maybe we'll return back to the big stage I mean its not a long shot we have a young balanced roster with experience.**

**We have a good coach in Julian and we have the number of every team**

**In our conference Pittsburg, New York, Philadelphia and Montreal well not really them they beat us badly this year but still we got farther than they did they were a huge disappointment while we were one game away from playing in the last game of the season.**

**I'm still proud of this roster and thing we'll be back next year so congratulations to the Bruins for a great year.**


	8. Chapter 8 failure

**A/N Before we begin let me thank animaonline, coolboi12 and GoldenRanger for favoriting and following my story I thank you for your support and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

Exel and acquaintances walked through Town looking at the other Wonders. Course Exel in all truthfulness couldn't give a crap about the supernatural he wanted answers and a way to get to the mansion.

It's not that he didn't like the group but the annoyance in such fake things happening over and over again got to him.

Whether its the dog in the bag or the stairs that keep adding or decreasing in steps with every journey up and down or the waiting for an hour looking for a ghost train.

They did continue socializing with each other which helps pass time they continued asking questions to Exel on where he's from, who his friends are etc.

Hayner looked at his watch to see that in three long hours they only uncovered four supernatural wonders too which he said too split up and look for the last three.

Hayner and Pence offered to go into the tunnel of moans which Exel immediately thought it people bumpin' uglies but he didn't have it in him to clear it up for them. "They need to see that." He thought.

Olette volunteered to stay behind for the mystery train to come by on Sunset Hill.

Hayner told him to go look for the Doppelganger waterfall when Exel asked where is that he said near the trolly. Exel walked there to find the spot when he went up to the waterfall to see his reflection he didn't know what was the big deal.

Then he remembered what Pence told him about it.

"Legend has it that you can see another you in it's reflection except its not you it's something else."

**(Old Mansion Diz's computer lab)**

Diz finally tracked the Wielder "funny" he thought "he doesn't seem in tune with his surroundings."

"What me go get him bring him here." Ansem offered.

"Something tells me he'll come by under his own will." Diz denied the need to force him into the Mansion.

Ansem looked closely at Diz and his computer. "He's staring at that waterfall why?" He wondered.

"He doesn't seem to believe in the power of who we're dealing with...lets show him a little harmless experiment." Diz said as he typed on his keyboard.

**(Back to Twilight Town)**

Exel realized that staring at he waterfall for this long made him in need to go to the bathroom when he turned to walk away though his shadow came out of the water.

Exel turned around at the sound footsteps too see a dark shadowy version of himself with a dark looking weapon Exel was in disbelief and fell on the ground as the dark version of himself walked over to him and got ready to stab him.

But luckily he got outta the way to roll away from the impaling, he realized that his attacker was using a Key-blade like he does, That reminded him about his 'Key-blade.'

But when he tried to summon the Key wasn't appearing, he didn't have time to dwell on it thought cause his shadow-self charged at him again where he quickly jumped out away near the wooden fence.

He breathed heavily when his shadow turned his head too stare him down knowing his prey was cornered. It than raised its weapon into shotgun position as black fire shot from it straight for Exel.

He jumped away as fast as he could, the magic impacted the fence blasting a gap through it.

Exel's mind raced trying to get out of another corner he jumped in. "Okay...how do I get the Key-Blade back? Oh crap crap... Uh." He took a look behind him to see how steep is the cliff he saw lake at the bottom.

A Choice needed to be made face the enemy who is more advance in using magic than he is or take a chance and jump.

He choose the latter then right before his attacker could send another 'Dark Magic spell' he jumping over the railing landing in the lake.

**(Back at Diz lab)**

Diz and Ansem were sorta shocked at the outcome they weren't expecting the Key-Blades chosen to jump off a ledge...literally.

"He's different." Ansem commented.

"Seems so perhaps it was a mistake to challenge him with a superior opponent." Diz then looked at Ansem then went back to typing on his computer to delete the program then asked. "How did he fare against you?"

Ansem quickly said "bad"

**(Back to Twilight Town)**

A slapping sound was heard around the small town when a boy jumped

Off the Ledge into the lake his acquaintances heard it also as they ran to see what the commotion was about.

The impact knocked Exel out into unconsciousness as he floated on his backside in the lake drifting to shore.

* * *

**A/N well it's short i know that but that's the end and the next chapter will be up soon hopefully.**

**Please leave a review since I have none.**

**I also rewritten this chapter and since I only have 5 views on this story I figured no one would care...seriously though someone review I need to know what you think.**

**In other news my Celtics are in rebuilding mode they have traded hall of famers Jason Terry, Paul Pierce and Kevin Garnett to Brooklyn with the Celtics netting three first-round draft picks, Keith Bogans (in a sign and trade), Kris Humphries (expiring contract after next season), Gerald Wallace (three years, nearly $30 million remaining), and third-year guard MarShon Brooks.**

**Personally it sucks to see an end to an era in this stories franchise history and its also not a good situation to be as GM since Danny Ainge has no coach since Doc walked out on us and has been forced to move on trading three great veterans.**

**We signed Draft picks Kelly Olynyk and Colton Iverson and are also looking for potential free agents to sign.**

**Boston celtics so far have this going for them.**

**1. They save $36 million in salary for trading Pierce, Garnett.**

**2. A good young solid lineup of Sullinger, Melo, Green, Rondo, Bradley, Wilcox, Bass and Randolph.**

**3. Brett Brown San Antonio Spurs assistant coach is first in line for the celtics head coaching position.**

**And in other news I have finally beaten KH1 yes sirree at 11:59 on June 30th 2013 I have beaten Kingdom Hearts one so only KH2 remains since I don't play portable handheld systems.**


End file.
